


Maggot girl

by ransackrumble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boot Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, PWP, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ransackrumble/pseuds/ransackrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she tells her not to move she will nail her hands and feet on the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggot girl

She is waiting for her just as she was told to do. She is obedient these days, someone has trained her well, she would do anything for her just to get the smallest act of kindness cast upon her. If she tells her not to move she will nail her hands and feet on the spot. Her mouth gets awfully dry when she thinks of her fingers tangled in her hair, petting the top of her head, stroking the spot just behind her ear, massaging her thin, bony neck.

 

It is a world of glory when you have someone to serve. A whole body, mind and soul for a probing finger. She couldn’t be happier.

 

She is naked, as bare as anyone could be. She has shaved every bit of hair she has, well, except for the, you know. It would be awfully weird, wouldn’t it? As long as she can remember, she has prided herself on her long, flaming locks of hair, a truly graceful and feminine charm on her boyish, curveless body.

 

However, if she chose to drag her all the way to the bathroom by her hair and cut them from the root with scissors, she would weep of joy, wouldn’t she… She would be pretty for her, her head bald and tender, mouth bright red in a cute pout, streams of crystal clear tears on her flushed cheeks. A dog has no need to be vain, she is just to be there for her owner, she preens under her praise and molds into her hands.

 

She hears her arriving. A door slams closed. She can’t stop grinning like a fool. Welcome home. Come back. Come to me. Touch me. Please, please. She waits in silence.

 

Her steps echo against the bare walls. The sound is slippery and wet somehow, and excitement mingled with arousal pools in her lower belly. She rounds the corner, standing there very still.

 

“Hello, love,” she says airily. “Did you wait for me patiently?”

 

“Yes, ma’am,” Ginny hurries to say. She wants to look so she would know for sure but she stays put. A lowly thing like her should wait.

 

Her boots, those lovely boots. What is it about them that makes her wriggle in arousal? Her mouth waters, her nipples harden into nubs.

 

Luna takes a hold of her hair, pulling her into her lap. Ginny’s hands bound behind her back jerk in futile effort to stay upright, how she wishes she could hold her face!  The clothes she is wearing separate Ginny’s being from her softness, she aches to feel all of her. It stops mattering soon when Luna presses her lips against Ginny’s. It’s a violent kiss, she bites her and Ginny melts in her hands. Leaning against her soft belly, her breasts pressing against her own. She is as wet as she can get, her mouth is being ravished, suckling and licking as filthily as an angel possibly can.

 

Luna pushes her away all too soon.

 

Streams of drool drip down her chin onto her breasts. Her cheeks are aflame and she casts her gaze down to the tips of her black, silky boots to act coy. The shining leather excites her tremendously. It makes her think of certain filthy things, like having to like the soles of her boots and then being fucked against the floor…

 

She presses the sole of the boot on her back and she complies, lowering her body against the fool, her forehead bumps against the hard surface. She arches up to the pressure on her back, though she knows she shouldn’t. It is, how do you say, _impertinent_ of her.

 

“You’re a pretty baby, aren’t you?” she whispers above her and she moans softly. Yes, I am. Yes, if you say it’s so.

 

The boot slowly slides towards her neck, as light as a feather and so very cold, she herself is boiling hot, her skin blotchy red with arousal. She pants. She whines. Luna laughs softly and her heart nearly bursts.

 

How much I do love you indeed! she screams in her mind, a smitten little thing.

 

She moves the boot off her back. No doubt she manages to be as elegant as ever, though a little frightening, a little eccentric. Ginny murmurs meaningless words in protest, she has no time to think and Luna clicks her tongue.

 

“Impatient, are we? Just wait a little, love…” she drawls.

 

She nudges her once with a tip of her boot. Ginny assumes she is to lift her head, to look at her mistress straight in her eyes. She trembles on her knees. Luna pushes the boot underneath her chin, she tips her face towards her and smiles in a way only she could smile, mysterious and inviting. Ginny can feel her cunt throbbing demandingly, she sticks her tongue out gingerly and she casts her pleading desperate eyes to hers.

 

Satisfy me, she wants to say. She won’t, though.

 

She pulls the boot back a bit. It is there, right in front of her face and she lets out a moan of appreciation. She doesn’t need to be told twice, she presses her lips hungrily on the tip, kissing it sweetly and suckling the leather until her saliva pools down on the floor. Her wrists ache behind her back and it’s just as well since it makes her feel loved.

 

Her chained legs twist uncontrollably underneath her, she tries not to be so eager. It’s useless; the embarrassment should mean nothing to her in service. She can’t help the rosy flush from raising on her cheeks, though, she feels a bit stupid after all. There is a part of her that is furious about her submitting herself to this and it shames her choice endlessly, mocking her weakness. She’s learned to ignore it over time, yet it gets quite harsh from time to time. She can only feel sure when she touches her. It’s rather greedy of her to feel neglected when she is being showered with love, isn’t it.

 

Misbehaving, however, is something that she loves to do.

 

She tries to move into a better position, crawl closer so the two of them can be joined, she wants to be immersed into her flesh. Her spit should be all she drinks, her skin all she gnaws. Whatever she leaves her she loves. She opens her mouth wide.

 

“Please, please, please,” she cries and begs, her voice shattering in the middle of her pleading. Luna crouches next to her, her boots squeaking, they’re on the same level and the smell of her shampoo, vanilla and citrus, fills her nostrils. It is a heavenly gift. It is utterly perverted. Her lips tremble.

 

Luna studies her carefully. Her eyelashes flutter adorably, her mouth is shaped into a tiny, wondrous “o” and that fine, soft hair of hers frames her face. She’s not very pretty, at least in the minds of others. For Ginny, it doesn’t matter that much.

 

She answers to her prayer, her long fingers slipping into Ginny’s mouth. She can taste the salty skin, her eyes close involuntarily, her whole body quivering. Luna hums lovingly into her ear.

 

“You have been a good girl, haven’t you?” she says and Ginny gives a muffled moan around her fingers.

 

She massages her tongue, tickles her cheek from the inside and it’s a wonderful, wonderful thing. She feels helpless and utterly aroused. When Luna moves to remove the fingers, Ginny opens her eyes again. She looks at her from underneath her lashes. Luna titters.

 

She sits on her round bum and tilts her head backwards, her full breasts rising and falling as she breathes. Ginny stays crouched, watching hungrily. She fishes out her wand and vanishes the shackles bounding Ginny’s legs and the ropes binding her wrists. Ginny takes it as a command to come closer.

 

“Undress me, will you,” Luna says. Her lips are settled into a broad smile, she looks as if she knew every nook and cranny there is to Ginny. She is glad to be so thoroughly hers.

 

She shakes as she carries out her task. She grabs the helm of her shirt and pulls it carefully over her head. She is very helpful, raising her hands and lifting her body when needed. The mound of her stomach, the rolls on her sides, her wide and strong thighs bared. Her fingers linger on her hips, stroking her in circles. She lowers herself by her feet, opening the knots on the laces of the boots and pulls them off gingerly. Her ankles are beautiful and her toes are pointed gracefully. She tosses them away blindly.

 

Luna pushes her legs wide open, she is wet and inviting. Ginny gives a high-pitched whine and Luna laughs softly. She puts her hand on the top of her head, petting her idly and then pushing her down onto her crotch. Ginny squeals, she grabs onto her thighs for support and her tongue pushes out greedily. She kisses her cunt, lavishing it with her saliva, long and slow licks here and there. The noises Luna make encourage her. Her hips buckle against her, her fingers scrape her back and Ginny moans against her flesh.

 

As her tongue pushes into her hole she sighs dreamily, her back arching. A whiny “oh” escapes her mouth and she knows she has done well to please her.

 

She scoots back, sitting primly on top of her legs, hands folded in her lap expectantly. She studies Luna as she gathers herself, waiting obediently. She is soon to get her reward.

 

Luna’s mouth is red with Ginny’s blood, her pupils dilapidated, limbs twitching almost imperceptibly and what Ginny thinks is: “She should bite me more often!”

 

She gets on her feet, Ginny stays on the floor. She crawls on all fours to her, nuzzling her nose against her knee. Luna’s hand comes to rest on her head. She presses kisses on her legs and sucks the skin on the joint and she is trembling.

 

“Get on your back,” she commands.

 

Ginny hurries to fulfil the wish. She pushes her thighs open in frenzied hunger for her touch, her hands above her head lamely and she whines. Luna crouches down, she sucks a nipple in her mouth lightly and nibbles at it. Ginny tries her best to stay very still, her chest heaving harshly.

 

“I shall give your reward to you for being so good for me,” she mumbles against her collarbone. “Is there anything you’d like, love?”

 

Ginny’s mind is spinning and she croaks out something or other that is indistinguishable (she hears her laugh and flushes despite herself), clears her throat and says in a tiny voice: “Let me piss.”

 

There is a pregnant pause. Ginny has closed her eyes tightly, too scared to face her reaction straight on.

 

“Anything else?” she says after a while. She is stroking her nipple absently.

 

“Well, fuck me, I guess,” Ginny says and bites back a grin. Luna snorts.

 

She surprises her by flipping her over and she yelps, her hip bones bumping against the floor painfully. Her heart is pumping in her chest hard enough to cover all the sound in her mind. She pushes her bottom high to the sky, her palms pressed against the floor.

 

Luna crawls next to her, embracing her, pressing tight against her. She kisses her curved back and bites her bum. Ginny almost cries out in ecstasy. Her hand slowly travels downwards, towards her anus. Ginny pushes into her lightly, hoping she would hurry up.

 

Her finger probes. It touches lightly. A circle around the whole of it but never pressing inside.

 

She says: “Wait a second,” and Ginny’s body jerks. A ghost of her presence lingers as she slips away to get her wand. She mutters a spell and what a tremendous joy it is for Ginny, her arse dripping wet and ready for her!

 

She hurries next to her, her hardened nipples rubbing against her back as she pushes a finger in, circling around carefully. Ginny makes an indignant sound, asking for more and another finger soon follows. She fucks her with her fingers leisurely, her breath warm on Ginny’s skin, she licks her sides.

 

Her hips push back into her, she presses into her hand savagely. The pace grows quicker, her breathing harsh and she moans. Flesh into flesh, she is all filled up, rough and unforgiving, she takes it as it comes.

 

“You can let go now,” Luna says and Ginny’s moans turn into ragged sobs as she lets her bladder empty, the hot urine dripping down her thighs. The sound of it pouring down from her, a pungent smell, the tickling stickiness all over her lower body, it all pushes her over and she slumps down on the puddle she made herself. Luna kisses her back chastely.

 

“Good girl,” she says to her. It is what she lives for.


End file.
